I Am Sorry
by lolY0l0
Summary: Faberry! Quinn hates Rachel, or does she? Rachel didn't know if she hated her, but then a slushy happened.
1. Chapter 1

"God! Watch where you're freaking going treasure trail! "

"Quinn! I am so so sorry, please don't punch my nose!"

Rachel closed her eyes expecting the worst, and worst is what she got. After a snap of fingers, a storm of purple slushy traveled down her hair all the way to her toes.

As she opened her eyes, she saw all of her peers laughing at her, and taunting her. Not one of them had the courage to stand up for her, not even Finn Hudson, the guy she believed to be her leading man. The only one who was not laughing, but possessed perfect hazel eyes and was holding a smirk nonetheless, was Quinn Fabray, the leader of the unholy trinity.

"Watch it next time ugly hobbit"

"Thank you for the advice Santana, I will make sure to do that"

"God you're so stupid you can't even distinguish between advice and insults tranny"

"Quinn that is a mean word, Lord Tubbington told me to never believe when someone says you're stupid."

" It's alright Brittany, don't be sad"

"But they're so mean to you Rach"

"I Know Brittany, but it isn't your fault, one day I am going to be on Broadway, and all their laughter and taunts will only prove to be a catalyst for my inevitable future stardom," she said with her head held high and a smile on her face.

As soon as she finished that sentence, another slushy hit her right in the face. But she didn't see it coming, so she failed to close her eyes. Her knees hit the floor immediately; she placed her hands on her eyes, crying in utter pain.

"AAAAAhhh!"

Another round of laughter was heard.

"Rachel! Are you okay? Come on, let's go to the restroom"

"No, let's go Britt Britt, we have practice"

"No Santana! Can't you see that she is hurting?"

"Nobody cares about her Brittney"

"I do Santana, and if you don't, then you're not the person I thought you were"

"Britney, please lets go practice, Coach Sylvester will kill you"

"I don't care Santana. I quit"

"Brittney!"

" Just go Brittney, I don't want you to quit for me, and I do not want Coach Sylvester to kill you either."

"But Rach, you're hurting"

"I know, but maybe I deserve it"

"Damn right you deserve it"

"Quinn! Do not say that, you of all people know that's a lie"

"Oh come on Brittney it's true."

"Rachel, I'm taking you to the restroom to get cleaned up okay?"

"But Brittney,"

"No buts Rach. Come on, take my hand."

"Don't even thing about touching my Britts treasure trail"

"Don't listen to them Rachel, you do not deserve this, no one does"

"Brittney, if you go with her, you are off the squad"

"I already said I quit Quinn"

"Brittney, you can't"

"Don't even talk to me Santana!"

Gasps, and the sound of lockers closing were heard. Nobody could believe it. Brittney, sweet, beautiful Brittney actually screamed, and to Santana. Nobody had ever heard her raise her voice, no one. No one was more shocked than Santana, her eyes suddenly were stinging and tears were threatening to slip out, but none did.

"This is all your fault circus freak!"

"Quinn, drop it, let's just go to practice before Sylvester kills both of us"

"Watch your back, hobbit"

Rachel heard everything, but her hands were still holding her eyes. Even with all the pain, tears managed to escape her eyes. Brittney, after glaring at both Quinn and Santana, led her to the restroom, and then the sink.

"Everything will be alright, Okay Rach?"

"Thank you Brittney, you are truly a great human being."

"Lord Tubbington says I'm an alien."

"Okay, well you are wonderful alien Brittney."

"Aw thanks Rach."

"Do you hate Santana?" Asked Brittney while trying to help rinse away the slush from her eyes. "Of course not Brittney, even though she is quite mean towards me, I know that she loves you, and hopefully you still love her, despite all that has transgressed during these past few minutes" "Of course I love her, but I don't think I like her very much any more." "She loves you Brittney."

"Do you hate Quinn?" Asked Brittney more cautiously. And for the first time, Rachel had no response. With her eyes still closed, she grabbed a towel to dry her face, especially her eyes. "I honestly do not know Brittney. All of her actions lead me to believe that she hates me, and I don't think I have ever done anything to receive that kind of treatment, except maybe breathe and live."

"Don't hate her Rachel. I know she has been horrible to you, but it's only because she is a baby unicorn. Sometimes, baby unicorns don't even know that they're unicorns, they think they're just horses, but Quinn is a baby unicorn that has trouble processing her feelings. It'll take time for her to realize that she is different. And when she realizes that she is different and has a horn on her head, she'll realize how special you really are."

Brittany waited for a response, but heard a gasp instead.

"Rachel? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't see Brittney."

"What?"

"I can't see" Rachel sobbed uncontrollably.

"Everything is so blurry!"

Brittney pulled her into a hug, crying as well.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tina together with Mercedes walked in.

"What, what's wrong?" Asked Tina.

"Tina, can you call Rachel's daddies?"

"Yes of course, but, guys, what is wrong?"

All that could be heard were quiet sobs and footsteps that were getting louder and louder. When the door opened, Quinn was leading a very sad looking Santana.

"Wow treasure trail! You're still here?"

"San, please just stop"

"You're still crying Berry? Get over it freak! You still haven't gotten the last slush facial of the day" Both Quinn and Santana laughed at that.

Rachel's crying ceased. Slowly, she stood up, and untangled herself from Brittney.

She knew she was facing the mirror and the sink. She gently opened her eyes, and all the girls gasped, Quinn's was louder. Rachel's eyes were bright red, and they still stung horribly. The smile on Quinn's face dropped, and she took a step forward, and than a step back.

"You know, a couple of minutes ago, Brittney asked me if I hated you Quinn."

Quinn's Breathing picked up, and the beat of her heart sped up.

"Do you know what my answer was Quinn?"

Quinn didn't know what to do. She stood still, while all the other girls stared at her, dreading the response. But Quinn didn't say anything as silent tears ran down her cheeks, bothering her eye contacts.

"Do you know!" screamed Rachel impatiently.

Quinn swallowed, and whispered "No."

"I stood here, and said that I didn't know, can you believe it? I, Rachel Berry, a.k.a treasure trail, didn't know if I hated you." Rachel chuckled.

"But now, I have an answer for you Brittney."

Rachel searched for Brittney's hand, and when she found it, she held it softly.

"Brittney, I hate Quinn. I hate the girl that makes me cry every day. I hate the girl that always calls me names. I hate the girl that stole my soul, I hate the girl that ruined my dreams."

Quinn, who was now sobbing too, shaked her head and siliently said, "Rachel, I am so sorry, please, you have to know that I didn't mean for this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you."

Rachel laughed "You, Quinn Fabray, Head bitch in charge, didn't want to hurt me? Ha, that's hilarious HBIC, but it doesn't matter, you got what you wanted, You broke me, congratulations." She smiled

"I called your parents Rachel, they're on their way."

"Thank you Tina."

"I'm sorry this happened to you Rachel," said Mercedes

"Me too Mercedes, but look at it this way, at least now you'll get those solos you've always wanted and hated me for."

"Rachel, I"

"No, it's okay Mercedes, no hard feelings."

"Rachel, "

"What? No treasure trail Santana?"

"Rache -"

"Why not hobbit Quinn?"

"Look, all of you have been horrible to me from the start, except maybe Brittney, but, you know what? I forgive you. Oh, except Quinn, I'll always hate you like you hate me, don't worry,"

"I've never hated you."

"Oh you're right! I just do what you're not brave enough to do: tell the truth" Rachel laughed remembering that day.

"Rachel, you have to stop saying things you don't mean."

"Brittney I always mean what I say"

"No you don't Rach."

"Please, everyone just, just leave me alone, please, you too Brittney."

"But, you'll be alone"

"Tina, tell my dads to come to the restroom on the second floor, please."

"Okay."

Everyone was silent as they stared at Rachel's eyes through the mirror. One by one, they left. First Santana, then Mercedes, then Tina and Brittney. Quinn was the only one in the restroom with Rachel.

"Who's still there? I'm warning you, I have a rape whistle!"

Quinn took a few steps forward, until she was right next to Rachel.

"Brittney, I'll be fine."

Quinn took one last step, and kissed Rachel on her left cheek.

Rachel felt something in that kiss, as did Quinn. Then, Quinn gasped.

"You're not Brittney."

After that statement, Quinn touched Rachel's cheek and turned her face so that they were facing each other. Quinn's breath quickened, and then her lips were on Rachel's. Fireworks are what both of them saw, including Rachel. Quinn sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, and moaned at the incredible sensation. Her tongue reached out and stroked Rachel's lips, and when she heard Rachel moan, everything just felt right, until Quinn heard men's voices. She quickly untangled herself from Rachel, and went into a stall, with her feat on the toilet. Rachel, barely opening her eyes, had no idea of what had occurred.

"Baby girl, are you okay?"

"Sweat heart, come on let's take you to the doctor."

"Rach?"

"Yes daddies, let's just go."

But what they didn't know until they walked into their car, was that Rachel could now see a little bit more. Now, everything was less blurry. And Rachel was determined to get revenge.

Quinn, still in the stall, was now sobbing even more than before.

"God, what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddies, please just let me do this. Do I need to show you that PowerPoint again?"

"Honey, pretending that you've lost your sight is not okay. Think about your friends."

"Dad, daddy you guys know I have no friends. They, all of McKinley, need to learn that there are consequences to their horrible actions. One day somebody might really lose their sight, just please guys, let me do this."

They looked at her big, brown eyes, and then looked at each other. Hiram knew nothing good could come out of it, and Leroy just looked heartbroken. Silently, they nodded their head slightly, and Rachel just knew she was successful.

Leroy broke the silence.

"Okay sweetie, just please be careful."

Rachel squealed. "Thanks daddies! I promise I'll be careful."

The plan was set. Hiram went to the store and bought two items: sun glasses, and a cane. Rachel purposely missed two days of school, two days of glee, and two days of utter worry.

The day after the breakdown in the bathroom, Quinn was lost. She literally had no idea of what had possessed her to kiss Rachel. But all she could think about was that kiss. She'd never felt anything like that before, not with Finn, Puck, or even Sam, her current boyfriend. She couldn't get the image of Rachel's crimson eyes out of her mind either. So many questions were brewing inside her brain that she decided to ask the person who knew Rachel best, or, well, more than her at least. Yes, you've guessed it. Brittany.

"Brit –" is all Quinn said before she heard the beeping noise. So, she dialed again.

"Don't hang up!"

"Quinn, what do you want? I'm trying to feed Charity here."

"Brittany, do you know anything about Rachel?"

"No Quinn. I've called and called, but she wont pick up. Lord Tubbington says she probably can't see the phone now."

"You . . . you don't think she's blind. Do you? I mean, I know her eyes were really red, but she cant be bl . . .she just can't."

"Where did you go after we all left? We never saw you behind us."

"I . . ."

"You . . .?"

"I went the other way."

"Oh. Okay, well I have to go. Lord Tubbington is trying to steal from Charity."

"Wha – " And there was that beeping noise again.

It had now been three days after the incident, and still, no Rachel.

"Britt, you don't think she's transferred schools do you?"

"I don't know. Are there schools for the blind?"

"She can't!"

"Quinn, why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you keeping looking at the door as if someone very important is coming?"

"Treasure trail is not important to me!"

Everybody heard her. She screamed to try and get the point across, but right after, all eyes turned to the double doors at the entrance. A cane made its appearance first, followed by a Rachel in dark glasses, followed by a cute, thin girl, with her right hand on Rachel's back, guiding her.

Quinn stopped breathing. She couldn't believe it. Rachel couldn't see, and it was all her fault. Tears gathered in her hazel eyes, and fell quickly. But she cleared those crystal tears with the back of her hand, which was unseen by everyone, as they were all staring at Rachel. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, Quinn saw Azimio walking towards her with a slushy in his hands. Her feet moved without her thinking, but they didn't need to.

"Here you go, fr- " but he was silenced by a grape slushy to his face, the same one he was about to throw at Rachel. Laughter was heard through the whole hallway.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Erica."

"Well, hobbit number two, you have no idea what you just did."

"Oh. I didn't just stop you from throwing a drink to my beautiful friend's face?"

"Erica, just drop it."

"I didn't just stop you from throwing a slush at my _blind_ friend's face?"

"Oh god."

"Yep, that's right you idiot. That slushy, the one that will probably leave a stain on your football jersey, is what blinded Rachel, and you better be glad she's nice enough to not put you in jail! Because god knows I'm not!"

Azimio, seemingly embarrassed, left without another word. Quinn, once again, was speechless. What had she just seen? Who was this Erica? Why had she never seen her before? But then, Rachel started walking, and slowly, she walked right next to Quinn. Pretending not to see, Rachel's cane touched Quinn's foot.

Erica said "Oh, be careful honey."

"Honey?"

"Quinn?"

"Rachel. I am so sorry."

Silence.

"Who is this?"

"Nobody E."

"You just called her Wenn."

"I'm Quinn."

"I'm Erica."

"Okay let's go E. Please."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's elbow, and Rachel shrugged it off. Quinn felt so hurt. It was like Lucy Caboosey all over again. Rejection is a bitch. But When Lucy's feelings

surface, a worse Quinn is unleashed.

"Hobbit!"

Rachel stopped walking. Erica stopped as well. Erica turned around very slowly, a painful kind of slow. Rachel was still facing forward, her back to Quinn.

"Oh. You're her. Aren't you?"

"Who? Hobbit numer two." Quinn said with a glare.

"The one who blinded my Rachel."

"Your Rachel?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"E!"

"Wait a second _babe_."

"Figures. I mean, what else would you expect from the child of sin?"

Rachel sighed and also turned around with the false help of Erica.

"You. Do. Not. Speak. 0f. My. Fathers. Do. You. Understand?"

"What are you gonna do? I mean you can't even see me."

Quinn couldn't stop. She just kept saying those stupid things. Her mind was telling her to run while she had the chance. Rachel smiled. She could see Quinn, quite clearly. Her hair was flawless as usual. Her eyes, with more green specks than hazel, were beautiful as usual. She was just . . . a beauty.

"Take me to first period E. Please."

"Wait, Rachel I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Well, you shouldn't have said such a fucking stupid thing."

"Nobody was talking to you hobb- "

"Quinn, just stop,"

"Rac-"

"I don't wish to speak to you. Not now, not ever."

"Just let me show you how sorry I am, pl-"

"I do not want your pity, nor your guilt."

"I did not order that second slushy!"

"But you did order the rest that I was supposed to get didn't you? In the restroom, you said I hadn't gotten the last of it."

Quinn cried silently. "I didn't know that this could happen."

Rachel suddenly felt a little guilty for lying. But why should she? She wasn't the one that slushed people on a regular basis just for being a little different.

"Just, just let me be your friend, okay? Let me show you that I never wanted to permanently hurt you."

Erica glared at her with her blue eyes.

"So you just wanted to hurt her for just a little while?"

But Quinn paid no attention to her. All Quinn could focus on was Rachel's sunglasses and, honestly, her mouth. Quinn then flashbacked to that moment in the restroom, the moment she kissed Rachel's cheek, then her mouth.

And Rachel didn't know what to do. Just three days before she said that she hated Quinn, but know she was contemplating a friendship with her.


End file.
